Dust Bunnies
by Niarisu
Summary: Dust Bunnies. Drabble collection. Expect angst, death, and attempts at fluff or what have you. Current: IX Amber
1. Rain

-**Rain**-

It was raining.

Again.

His heart had been torn apart, the second time in just a few years. Only this time, it hurt more. It was as if he could almost tangibly feel and see the hole in his chest which, until recently, had been occupied by the one who was being lowered into the ground.

It wasn't quite like how it had been with Hughes; the pain of a dear, dear friend being lost. Their relationship had gone beyond that of superior officer and subordinate. It had been more than just friends.

It was the pain of losing family, no, even worse. It was the pain of losing the someone who you really, truly cared about, who you loved more than anything in the world. The frightful realization that this person who you love, who loved you, will never be there for you to lavish your feelings to, will never again embrace you with all the emotion they can muster.

He brushed away the single raindrop that had fallen on his cheek and turned, letting fall a single white rose onto the newly disturbed ground as he turned to walk away.

_I love you. I still love you. I'll never forget you, ever. _

_Rest in peace, Edward Elric._

* * *

Welcome to Sony's FMA drabble collection, which I know I said I was taking down for a few days...ended up being down for a few months. I hope that you'll enjoy these little drabbles, and I'd also love if you'd let me know how I'm doing. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** All characters you have seen before today belong to their respective owners._  
_


	2. Moonstone

-**Moonstone**-

He draped an arm possessively around her slim shoulders, pulling her in close to himself. A deep sigh escaped her, as she gazed at the stars in blissful joy. Each shone, a pinprick point of light, high above reach, a gilded sphere of polished moonstone, casting their delicate glow upon the darkened world below.

As if reminded of some thought or other by the stars' benevolent radiance, she shivered, thanking the heavens for her fortune.

"Shall we go in?" His voice broke in upon her musings, its tender care silencing any darker feelings.

She smiled, shaking her head, her eyes now fixed on a closer star. "It's fine. It's nice out here."

He laughs, inexplicably, caught in her tender mood, as he draws her again towards him, her cheek resting on his chest. "Yes, a fine night it is."

Without warning, as if obeying some ancient instinct, they turned towards each other, their bodies caught up in a loving dance, their spotlight the glow of a million stars.

- - -

Moonstone is said to be protective for women and babies, and is believed to bring good fortune. Legend says that moonstone is a highly prized gift for lovers as it arouses tender passion.

- - -

This is #1 of **Gemstone Drabbles.**


	3. Fall

Fall

He was falling. The wind whistled past his ears as they tried to pry open his closed eyes. He didn't know if it had been an accident, or if some part of his subconsciousness had pushed him over the edge.

But all he knew was that he felt free, now. As if all those months of inner turmoil had finally been realized on the physical plane.

Falling. Falling inside, falling outside. At least the inside plummeting had stopped, being matched by outer drop.

Finally, since Alphonse's death, he felt happy.

Edward had closed his mind, locked forever in his twisted happiness by the time his body bounced off the pavement.


	4. Tiger's Eye

-**Tiger's eye**-

The boy storms around the small room, stopping every once in a while to glare heatedly at the locked door. Sunlight filters in through the small barred window, glancing off and illuminating the child's golden hair, casting its light on the tangled, silken sheet. His eyes glow like a tiger's; proud, defiant, and a stubborn sort of determination. Sometimes, when he stops at the locked door, as if deciding his glare won't open it, kicks at it fiercely and pounds with his arm. "Open this damn thing!" he cries, over and over again, a desperate refrain tearing from the depths of his soul.

No matter how many times the words leave his mouth, "Shut it, brat!" is his only response, always.

Life seems to have handed him the short end of the stick again. At just past the age of twelve, the bleak prospect of prison looms in his face.

But even so, beneath his smoldering anger, he'll look at his brother's calm, angelic face and smile.

It could have been worse. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

- - -

Tiger's eye is said to strengthen convictions and confidence, as well as to offer spiritual support and wellbeing.

- - -

This is #2 of **Gemstone Drabbles**.

By the way...does it kill to leave a review? For all 40 or so people who have read this?


	5. Spring

Spring

He sighed happily as he lay back on the grassy hillside, arms forming a pillow behind his head, legs bent comfortably at the knees. It was a beautiful cloudless day, the wind drifting aimlessly through the leaves of nearby trees. Occasionally, it would stoop to ruffle the grass that grew so plentifully in this part of the land, smoothing and caressing each individual blade. Shadows danced playfully on the ground, cast by the otherwise unobstructed sun shining down on this spring day.

He felt happy. A nearby bird called, its voice trilling prettily in the mostly unmarked silence. It was answered soon after, and a rustle of wings signaled that a mate had joined him.

For no real reason, he grinned widely as he stood to leave. Maybe, like those birds, he really ought to be getting back to his nest and his little one. No reason to hurry though. The day was young yet, and in youth, you still had a long time, and a lot of energy left to go. Even if the day was threatened by a wrench.

Laughing, he sprinted down the path, feeling as carefree as a baby bird.


	6. Snow

Snow

Why was it so perfect?  
What right had it to be so perfect? So white? So clean, innocent?  
_Blood…everywhere…_  
It shouldn't be. Everything else was so far from perfect, so tainted, so stained, so skewed. It wasn't right.  
_Alphonse…_  
He took a steadying breath, fist still clenched, blank eyes still staring out the window, fixating on the colourless blanket.  
_Roy__…_  
No, it wasn't so pure, so perfect, for despite the unmarked blankness, still, petit mounds scarred the perfect, clean slate.  
Like everything else in life, it was imperfect as well.  
He only wished he could sear it and leave a scar of blood.  
_I wish… _


	7. To Follow

To Follow

She would follow him anywhere. Even to hell, if he so wished. And she knows that while the day may not have come yet, it is inevitable. She could have declined his offer to become his aide. She needn't have pledged her undying loyalty to him. Blind trust like that could be dangerous, was dangerous. But that was what he needed, and it was in her power to give.

She knows that in his, _their_, quest, the chances of death are high, the chances of failure even more so. But even so, she will keep true to her word and follow him to the ends of the earth.

Blind faith, pure devotion. She had sworn to protect him, was still in the military because of him, and would remain until he had achieved his goals. Yes, she would follow him to hell if need be, but she would also follow him to the purest paradise in heaven. She had resolved to when she had still been a child, when the first sparks of great respect that went beyond what it should have bloomed in her heart.

For, only one thing could make such loyalty complete—love.

* * *

So I added 3 at once...All of these were written quite a long while ago. I'm only just getting around to uploading them. So, enjoy? And next few shouldn't take _too_ long. I hope. 


	8. Maybe

-**Maybe**-

It couldn't be. Never had he ever imagined that that _bastard_ would die first. Never had he thought that he would have to cope with the loneliness that he had left behind. It had been bad enough when…Alphonse had died, but that time, that complete, utter, son of a bitch had shielded him in his loving embrace. It had been an odd relationship, to be sure, and one that no doubt would have been looked down upon had it been known. But it had been theirs. Their own. Their special thing. The shrimp and the jerk-face.

It didn't matter that they argued over the smallest things. What mattered was that he had been important to him, and the other way around too. What had mattered was that they would make up afterwards, and would be bickering again the day after.

In their own twisted way, in the loosest sense of the word, they had loved each other.

But it was gone now. The fragile peace that had shielded Edward's world was gone, replaced only by the empty turmoil he now faced, once again a lost child. Only this time, there was no one to guide him, no one to bring him through the mess.

But maybe, just maybe, even if he could never meet with his brother again, maybe that asshole Colonel would be waiting for him in the bowels of hell.

Maybe.


	9. Amber

**Amber**

Where he is unsure, the other treads with certain steps. It is gentle, soft, their usual bickering set aside, opposing eyes filled with warmth and caring. A silver-lined cloud is blown from its lofty perch by a fresh wind, spilling into the room fat, golden moonbeams that illuminate the two lithe bodies exposed and entwined on the bed sheets below. Under moonlight, imperfections are washed away, leaving behind only their stunning jewels. Obsidian black and amber gold hold each other, giving and receiving. Polar opposites, yet quintessently the same. The gem in each softens the glare in the other, puzzle pieces that fit perfectly, leaving no uncut edges.

* * *

-insert pleas for reviews as usual-

Thank you!


End file.
